vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chompy Mage
Chompy Mage= |-| Giant Chompy Form= |-| Magma Chompy Form= |-| Jingle Bell Chompy Mage= Summary Believe it or not, the Chompy Mage actually hatched from inside a Chompy Pod. At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way – believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy – an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. After breaking out and joining the other Doom Raiders, Chompy Mage was once again captured by the Skylanders. Eon gave him and other villains a choice - either go back to jail or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. They accepted the deal, but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy's library, a task which took almost two years, testing every ounce of will they had. This also gave Chompy Mage time to take up the bazooka, which he was naturally so good at that he now trains Imaginators of the Bazooker Class as a Sensei master. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Possibly High 7-A | Possibly High 7-A | At least 5-A, possibly High 5-A Name: Chompy Mage Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Half-Wizard Half-Gargantuan Chompy, Doom Raider, Sensei Skylander Powers and Abilities: Magic, Plant Manipulation (Has control over Chompies, a plant-based creature; Naturally a part of the Life element), Transformation into Giant and Magma Chompy forms, Proficient with heavy firearms as a Sensei Skylander of the Bazooker class, Chompy summoning, Creates shockwaves from jumping in his Chompy forms, Fire Manipulation in Magma Chompy form Attack Potency: City level (Should be comparable to his fellow Doom Raider and Sensei, Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half; Can contend with Fist Bump, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | Possibly Small Island level (Possibly comparable to Giant Skylanders such as Tree Rex) | Possibly Small Island level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Dwarf Star level (Comparable to SuperCharger vehicles, which are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, and Bad Juju, who use natural lightning in combat), possibly Relativistic+ (Can somewhat keep up with his fellow Sensei Aurora, who uses natural light in combat and can travel at lightspeed with her Flash Dash ability) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Possibly Small Island Class | Possibly Small Island Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Dwarf Star Class Durability: City level (Survived Cloudcracker Prison being blown up; Can take hits from Fist Bump) | Possibly Small Island level | Possibly Small Island level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Dwarf Star level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with staff, tens of meters through shockwaves Standard Equipment: Chompy Staff, a bazooka that uses Chompies as ammunition Intelligence: Likely Average at most (Isn't stupid, but does have some mental instability, such as talking through a puppet that he considers his best friend) Weaknesses: Mental instability. Chompies also die in one hit, making them not very reliable allies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Villain= *'Primary:' Smacks the ground with his Chompy Staff. *'Secondary:' Summons a pair of Chompy eggs that hatch, forming Chompies to aid him in battle. *'Tertiary:' Transforms into his Giant Chompy form. Can damage enemies by simply walking into them and creates shockwaves when jumping. |-| Sensei= *'Chompzooka!:' Chompy Mage shoots live Chompies out of his bazooka. **'Staff Shot:' Chompy Mage charges and shoot his staff out of the bazooka for a stronger attack. **'Bitey Chompies!:' Chompies latch onto enemies and chew them to deal damage. **'Giant Bitey Chompies!:' Chompies can grow larger, latching onto enemies for longer and dealing more damage. *'Talk to the Hand!:' Chompy Mage holds out his puppet to release a blast of life magic (that apparently tastes like chicken). **'A Corn!:' Chompy Puppet coughs up exploding acorns. **'Get Thee to a Shrubbery!:' Acorns now sprout poisonous shrubs. **'Here Lies a Chompy:' Chompies will leave behind poisonous shrubs. **'Shrubsplode!:' Poisonous shrubs will explode after a short time. *'Chompy Pile!:' Chompy Mage transforms into a pile of angry Chompies. Chompy Mage can also jump out of the pile to keep it going on it's own. **'What a Dashing Pile!:' Chompy Mage can dash forward while inside a Chompy pile. **'Pile Launcher!:' Chompies will jump out of the pile to attack nearby enemies. *'Chompies to Go Please:' Chompy Mage's Soul Gem ability. Allows him to break up the Chompy pile up into individual minions. *'BoingZooka!:' Chompy Mage's Sky-Chi ability. Chompy Mage rides his bazooka in similar fashion to a pogo stick. Key: Base | Giant Chompy Form | Magma Chompy Form | Chompy Car Gallery Chompy Car.jpg|Chompy Mage in the Chompy Car. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Skylanders Category:Playable Characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5